The present invention refers to a skate with aligned wheels with a particular springing arrangement inserted between wheel rotation axis and carrier frame.
Skates with aligned wheels are nowadays the vast majority of roller skates being widely present on the market, and are used, above all but not exclusively, by young skaters that with them skate on any type of road surface, and therefore meet the most different obstacles and unevennesses in contact with the different types of grounds. The impact of the skate wheels with the ground therefore creates strong vibrations and, at times, high jerks that can generate falls, sometimes also with severe consequences.
The skates that are nowadays present on the market, though being equipped with various arrangements that allow obtaining optimum levels as regards streamline, braking, etc., are not equipped with devices suitable to effectively dampen such vibrations, jerks or impacts.